thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kiangazi Vacation
The Lion Guard: The Kiangazi Vacation. “Kids, wake up! It’s time for a Kiangazi Vacation!” Nala said. “Hurry up and pack your things! We’re leaving in an hour!” Simba said. Everyone had woken up very early to get ret ready. Today, they were going to stay all day in Baridi Beach. And not just them. Their best friends were invited. Jasiri, Madoa, Anga, Rani, Kiara, Kovu, Tiifu, Zuri, Hodari, Kinyonga, Makini, Laini and Mtoto. Once they got everything prepared for their departure, the group left their home, and headed walking to Baridi Beach, which was located far away from the Pridelands. After walking for quite a while, they finally arrived at Baridi Beach. The sunshine, the sea breeze, and the sounds of the waves made the ambience. “Wow, everything it’s beautiful!” Kion said. “I just can’t wat to dive into these waves!” Bunga said. “Go ahead!” Simba said. “That’s why we are here!” Nala said. “Zuka Zama!” yelled Bunga, jumping into the water. It was cold at first, but after a while, he got used to it. Then, everyone did the same. “Beshte, make sure you don’t throw me suddenly into the water like last time!” Fuli said. “What? Oh, right. Ok, Fuli.” Anga and Ono flew high above the ocean to feel the cool breeze in their feathers, something they’ve never experienced before. The girls, Rani, Madoa, Tiifu, Zuri, Laini and Makini were playing between the waves, then Mtoto proceeded to squirt water on them. Kion and Jasiri spent some time alone swimming apart, while Simba and Nala just laid in the sand to sunbathe a little. At another side of the beach, Kinyonga and Hodari were walking until they found something interesting. Four things that looked small, white and rounded. “What are these things?” she asked her boyfriend. “I don’t know, but they look like eggs…” Suddenly, the eggs began to shake, and one by one, they opened. Four baby sea turtles hatched from the eggs! “AWWW! They’re so cute!” both said at the same time. “But, where is their mother?” Hodari asked. The baby sea turtles looked at them and crawled toward them, smiling. “You know? I think they like us now!” Kinyonga said. “Not just that! They think WE are their parents.” Hodari said. “This can’t be good.” Kinyonga said. Then she had an idea. “Actually, it’s quite a good idea! Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “Don’t tell me we’re gonna…” “Oh, come on. We knew this day would come, didn’t we? If we’re gonna be together, we should practice for when we have children!” “WHAT? You never told me you wanted to have children.” “It’s just I didn’t want to shock you.” “Well, you DID shock me!” “Aw, please! Don’t you wanna give these little guys a chance?” After he listened to this, Hodari was surprised, and he smiled and agreed. Meanwhile, back at where everybody was… “Heads up!” Kovu called. “Who wants to play Baobab Volleyball? We’re lucky Bunga brought a Baobab fruit with him.” “I do.” Kiara said, and she immediately joined his team, as well as Mtoto, Laini, Anga, Makini, Madoa and Zuri. Kion’s team was formed by Jasiri, Rani, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Tiifu. Both teams played very good. However, at one point, the Baobab ball bounced away from them and into the sea. Beshte hurried to get it back, but the waves took the Baobab ball out of his reach. Suddenly a pink animal came out from the sea and bounced the ball back at him. It was far, so Beshte couldn’t tell which animal was it. Neither he got to thank it, because it vanished into the waves. “Hey, Beshte! What’s wrong?” Kion told him. “Uh, nothing! I got the ball back!” Then they continued playing. That afternoon, they lit a fire. Some danced to DJ Makini’s songs, and some just sat around it, eating snacks and resting. Hodari and Kinyonga arrived with their “children” and told their friends what happened. Everyone looked at each other surprised, and then giggled. “We had to protect them from nasty crabs and seagulls who wanted to eat them!” Hodari said. “But there’s another problem. These little guys try to crawl into the sea over and over!” “Guys, you’re supposed to let them go!” Ono said. “That’s how baby sea turtles get to the ocean and grow! Common knowledge, really.” “But what if the waves take them away from us, or they get eaten by big fish?” Hodari asked. “No, sir! There is no way we’re letting our babies go by their selves yet!” Kinyonga said. Meanwhile, Beshte decided to go back to the sea and swim a little more. As he got deep enough, a pink dolphin jumped out of the water and splashed water on him. “Hey!” Beshte said. “Surprise!” she said. “Who are you?” Beshte asked her. “I’m Lumba-Lumba. And you are?” “My name’s Beshte. Nice to meet you.” “Beshte? I’ve never heard of that species before.” “No! I’m a hippopotamus.” “Interesting. I’ve never seen hippos around here before.” “Hey, aren’t you the one who bounced the Baobab ball back at me?” “Yes! By the way, I have a strange feeling, like I actually know you, but from another dimension.” “You know? Me too. I wonder why?” “No idea. Oh, well. Hey, wanna play with me?” “Well, everyone else is resting, and I’ve got nothing left to do, so let’s go!” Beshte and Lumba-Lumba spent a really good time swimming underwater, playing catch with seashells and seeing all of her aquatic friends. After a while, both returned to the surface. “Gee, that was fun! The best vacation activity I’ve ever done! And it was all because of you, Lumba-Lumba. I’m so glad to have met you.” “Me too, Beshte.” “Well, I gotta go back to where everyone is. Thank you very much, Lumba-Lumba!” “You’re welcome, Beshte. If you wanna have more fun in the sea, you know where to find me!” After both friends said goodbye to each other, Beshte returned to where his friends were. “Hey, Big B, where have you been?” Bunga asked. “You were absent for quite a while, so we began to worry about you.” Fuli said. “Aw, there was no need to worry. I had the best time ever!” “Really?” Mtoto said. “Yes, I met a wonderful girl named Lumba-Lumba. She’s a dolphin.” “Was she pretty?” Tiifu and Zuri asked. “Beautiful.” “How was her attitude?” Laini asked. “She’s funny, cheerful and cute!” “What did you do together?” Madoa asked. “We swam, we played in the water and I met her friends.” “I like her already.” Jasiri said. “Hey, that’s my line!” Fuli said. “Hey, there she is” Beshte said, pointing at the sea. “Hi, Lumba-Lumba!” Lumba-Lumba peeked her head through the waves and said: “HELP!” “What? I don’t hear you well!” “Ono, Anga, go see what she wants.” Kion said. Both flew towards Lumba-Lumba. “What’s happening?” “It’s my fish friends! That volcano over there just lit up a little and they became like hypnotized!” “A volcano in the water?” Anga asked. “It must be an oceanic volcano! There are also volcanoes in the sea!” Ono said. Beshte dived underwater to rescue Lumba-Lumba’s fish friends. She also helped. “Little ones!” Beshte called them. “Snap out of it! It’s dangerous to go to that volcano!” But the fish didn’t listen to him. “Must be because fish become hypnotized with glowing things!” Ono said. “Block their way, pronto!” Lumba-Lumba and Beshte stood in the fishes’ way and pushed them back. Eventually, the fishes snapped out of it and thanked their heroes. However, the volcano began to shake and glow redder, while smoking, and a big rock fell off it and on Lumba-Lumba, trapping her! “Lumba-Lumba!” Beshte yelled. “Beshte, help!” she called her friend. “Hang on! I’ll save you!” He rushed to try to lift the rock, but the volcano kept shaking, smoking and glowing red, and more rocks fell toward him! Anga saw everything. “Kion! They’re in trouble! Think you can do something with the Roar?” “Um… I’ll try!” he said. Then he focused, and roared, creating a small soundwave that travelled through the sea and sent the rocks flying aside and away from Beshte and Lumba-Lumba. Then Rani ran in front of the water, put her paws in it, and said: “Quiet. Quit your rage.” Energy from the Tree of Life emanated from her paws, headed towards the volcano and slowly calmed it down, putting out its red glow. “All clear, guys! You two can come out now.” Beshte managed to get the rock of his friend and both headed to the surface, where his friends were. They had watched the whole thing, shocked. “That… was… UNBUNGALIEVABLE!” Bunga said. “I didn’t know you could do that, Kion.” “And I didn’t know you could do that, Rani.” Kion said. “Yes.” She said. “The energy from the Tree of Life can also calm down even the most dangerous thing… but only for a while.” “And speaking of that volcano…” Beshte said, turning to Lumba-Lumba. “It had been there since I have memory.” She said. “But I’ve never seen it active until now. I feel like it has an evil energy coming out of it, but who knows?” “Whew! What a vacation this one was!” Simba said. “It’s getting dark out here.” Nala said. “We should return home now.” Everyone prepared to pack their stuff so they could go back to the Pridelands. Then, Hodari and Kinyonga arrived from another part of the beach. “HEY! Wait for us!” they called. Then, they saw something coming out the water. It was the mom of the baby sea turtles, who had returned to see her babies and why they hadn’t come to the sea yet. “Honey, it’s their mom. Their real mom.” Kinyonga said. “I know, but… I don’t wanna let them go.” Hodari said. “We must. Besides, we have practiced enough for when we have children, and when that happens, they’ll be chameleons as beautiful as me.” “You’re right.” Then, they let the baby sea turtles crawl towards their mother and swim away. “Goodbye… sons.” “God bless you!” Meanwhile, Beshte prepared to say goodbye to Lumba-Lumba. “Thank you for everything, Lumba-Lumba.” He said. “It was fun.” “And thanks for helping me and my friends. You and your friends did quite well.” “Well, we’re the Lion Guard. What did you expect?” “I really hope to see you again, Beshte.” “Me too. Maybe next summer?” “It’s settled.” Both friends hugged, then parted ways, not before turning back to see each other. “Goodbye…” “Bye…” Both had tears in their eyes. After everyone left Baridi Beach, a vulture named Mzingo appeared flying above the ocean and spotted the underwater volcano, which was becoming active again. “There it is. I must now tell the mistress I found it.” He landed on the sand and watched the mistress arrive… ZIRA! “Ma’am, I have found it. The volcano you were looking for. But, what’s so special in it, anyway?” “Soon you’ll see, little vulture. Everyone will see.” Then, she said to herself: “Now, my father will give me the strength I need. The War for the Pridelands will soon begin…” THE END Category:ChalexGamer